Max Glenn
'Maxwell Benjamin "Max" Glenn '''is a 15-year-old human, the leader of the Plumbers' Helpers, and the current wielder of the Omnitrix. The son of Plumber and Twilight War veteran Kelly Glenn, Max was granted the Omnitrix in 2035 by Kelly and Gwen Tennyson in order for him to lead a team of rerumas and act as a force of unity and peace in the wake of the Homeworld movement, while also protecting Earth from ongoing threats. Biography Background Max Glenn is the son of Kelly Glenn, a veteran Plumber who graduated from the Plumbers' Academy in 2012 at the age of eighteen. Her talents and skills led to her becoming a decorated Plumber agent, and also a close friend of Ben Tennyson and his team, including Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and Rook Blonko. In spite of lacking superhuman powers, Kelly's resourcefulness and battle prowess made her a major asset to the team on multiple occasions. Kelly participated in various major battles in her day, including the Incursean invasion of Earth in March 2012 and the Limax Wars of 2017. In 2019, Kelly fought in the Twilight War alongside Ben and his team, witnessing the deaths of both Kevin and Ben, the latter sacrificing himself to seal the Twilight. After the war concluded, Kelly retired from the Plumbers in order to care for her unborn son. Early Life Maxwell Benjamin Glenn was born on March 16, 2020 (exactly one year before Betty Augen's birth), and experienced a relatively normal childhood, with the exception of his family's connection to the Plumbers. Max was close to Gwen Tennyson (who became the acting Magister of Earth after the Twilight War) as well as Julie Yamamoto, and later Julie's Galvanic Mechamorph reruma son Niko. On his tenth birthday, Max received Ben's iconic jacket as a gift from Gwen, and wore it with pride in spite of some ostracism at school. As he got older, Max became more isolated from his classmates - in part due to his interest in and support of aliens living on Earth - and, by 2035, had (in his own words) "gone without friends for a good four years." Leading the Helpers In 2035, due to limited Plumber resources and the ongoing turmoil in the galaxy, Kelly Glenn chose to return to active off-world Plumber service, leaving Max in Gwen's care. Before leaving, Kelly asked Max to aid Gwen in finding and protecting rerumas as part of Gwen's ongoing initiative to ease Homeworld movement tensions between humans and aliens. Max reluctantly agreed, and was tasked by Gwen with meeting Betty Augen, an Opticoid reruma living in Bellwood. Max leanred that Betty had been locked in her room by her parents, who were heavily anti-alien. After befriending Betty, Max convinced Betty's reluctant parents to let her come under Gwen's care for her own safety. Betty and Max became close friends after this incident. Gwen then revealed that she, Kelly, and "certain others" (implicitly Azmuth) had chosen to give Max the Omnitrix, for the purpose of him leading a revived team of Plumbers' Helpers to protect rerumas and the Earth as a whole. Max, in part due to his childhood idolization of Ben Tennyson, reluctantly agreed to wield the Omnitrix. Max would go on to recruit Niko Yamamoto into the team, who agreed to join after learning of his true identity as the biological son of Ben Tennyson. Sometime after, Max and the Helpers aided in the protection of a Cygnus Foundation shelter from the Planetary Freedom Force, led by Hunter Cain. Max, learning of Cain's enslavement of the Appoplexian reruma Lyssa, resolved to set her free even at the risk of the other aliens living at the shelter. Lyssa, moved by Max's kindness toward her, betrayed Cain and aided the Helpers in driving off the PFF. Lyssa then joined the Helpers as the fourth member of Max's team. Appearance Max is a teenage boy with mid-length unruly black hair, aquamarine eyes, and light skin. He usually wears a black hoodie with Ben's green jacket over it along with black pants and black-and-white shoes. He often wore a gray beanie, but gave it as a gift to Lyssa for her to hide her ears in public. Max wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist; it resembles Ben's Omnitrix in 2010, with a smaller size and alien forms projected as three-dimensional holograms. Powers and Abilities Max, as a human, possesses no special abilities apart from a natural human predisposition to the use of mana. As the wielder of the Omnitrix, Max is capable of transforming into ten different alien forms from Ben's original playlist. The alien forms are as follows: # Heatblast # Diamondhead # Grey Matter # XLR8 # Cannonbolt # Humungousaur # Echo Echo # Goop # Big Chill # Feedback Personality Max has been shown to have an insecure, reserved, and introverted personality. He often struggles with doubts in himself, believing he is not worthy of the role of Ben's successor, and that he is failing the other rerumas on his team. Nonetheless, he demonstrates a great degree of kindness and emotional wisdom toward the others, caring for them deeply and trying to help them. Relationships Kelly Glenn Max and Kelly are quite close to one another, and Max has remarked that he often thinks of Kelly as less of a mother and more of a close friend. He often confides in her, and misses her frequently during her time away. Max is often stretched thin by Kelly's idiosyncratic personality and her tendency to suddenly make decisions without informing Max. Gwen Tennyson Max considers Gwen to be a mentor figure, and seeks guidance from her whenever he is uncertain in his role as the wielder of the Omnitrix or the leader of the Helpers. Gwen often provides Max with advice about how to use the Omnitrix and understand aliens and rerumas, including Max's teammates. Betty Augen Max considers Betty to be his best friend and a major emotional support. She often helps him feel better about himself, and restores his confidence in his role. At one point, Max implies that he has a crush on Betty, mentioning that he was hesitant to aid Gwen with the rerumas until he saw a picture of Betty. Niko Yamamoto Max and Niko have been friends since Niko was born, and Max often acts as an older brother figure to Niko. While Niko idolizes Max, Max often feels inadequate in his role and struggles with how to live up to Niko's expectations of him. Lyssa Max cares deeply for Lyssa and mentions that he feels an obligation to protect her, as he was the one responsible for rescuing her, and because she was the first reruma he ever found on his own. He often acts as an emotional support for Lyssa and calms her down when she is angry at the others. For-Fun Sheet Gallery Max 4b.png Max 3.png Max 2.png Max.png Maxchibi-0.png Maxarte.png Trivia * Max's surname, Glenn, comes from Dwayne Glenn McDuffie, who was the lead writer on ''Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. McDuffie passed away in 2011, and Rerumas ''is, in part, a tribute to the quality storytelling he brought to the ''Ben 10 ''series. * Max, like Ben Tennyson and Niko Yamamoto, is a fan of ''Sumo Slammers. Behind the Scenes In early versions of Rerumas, Max was named Kevin Drew (after Kevin Levin) and was the estranged son of Ben Tennyson, lacking any special powers or the Omnitrix. His name was soon changed to Max Drew, and he became the biological son of Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. Prior to this, a character named Emily existed who was meant to be the daughter of Gwen and Kevin. In 2018, Max's name was finally changed to Max Glenn, and he was given the Omnitrix in order to make his combat abilities on par with other rerumas. References Category:Characters Category:Plumbers' Helpers Category:Main Characters Category:Humans